


The Moon And The Sun

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Realization, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Mario were left by their boyfriends Marco and Robert. Will they find comfort in each other's friendship and maybe even find a new love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyStark13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyStark13/gifts), [Kltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kltz/gifts).



> TyStark13 and Kltz, this is totally and entirely your fault. You mentioned your wish to read a fic about 'Götzurm' and of course, I couldn't resist to take up the challenge and write a fic about them. I do hope that you will like what I have here and I will try to hurry with the next chapter which will contain mature content about them.  
> I apologize to all of you who like Marco and Robert, be assured that I do love them, as well, but they simply had to be the 'bad guys' in here.
> 
> If you liked this chapter and enjoyed reading it, please leave comments and kudos and tell me your opinion, because your feedback is invaluable to me!

“He is not worth it that you grieve so much for him!” Mario said in a slightly slurred voice, waving with his finger through the air to emphasize his words.

Erik stared miserably into his glass filled with the good old whiskey Mario had brought with him. “I thought that he loved me!” he whined. “I really believed that he cares for me!” His voice sounded as slurred as Mario's and he sniffed, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

Mario scowled at him, pricking the brunet in his chest with his finger. “Don't do that!” he told him off, indignantly. “My mother always told me that this is an inappropriate behavior! You're supposed to use a tissue if you have a runny nose!”

Erik pulled a face, scowling back at the younger one. “It is my flat! I can do what I want to do! You have no right to tell me what I have to do or not to do in my flat! Apart from that – it is all your fault! If you hadn't had this bad idea with us four dating, then Marco would still be with me! It is your fault that he ran away with your Robert!” He lifted his glass and gulped its amber-golden contents down with two large gulps, wiping his mouth with his sleeve again after wards.

Mario embraced the bottle with the small rest of the whiskey, blinking against the tears that slowly rolled down his face. “It's not my fault! It's Robert's fault! How could I know that he would fall in love with Marco? Robert is an asshole and Marco is an asshole! How could he be so dense to leave such a nice guy like you for an asshole like Robert? I tell you that you will get over him and forget him!” He waved with his hand through the air again without paying attention and the sound of shattering glass made both of them flinch.

“Ouch, my hand!” Mario lifted his hand up and Erik could see red blood pouring out of a large cut. Suddenly, he was sober again. He sprang to his feet and guided his fellow-sufferer to the sink. Mario had paled and he swallowed audibly as he stared frightened on his bloody hand.

“You won't faint, Mario, will you?” Erik asked worried and Mario bit his lip and shook his hand, flinching as Erik held his hand under the stream of cold water. “Stay here!” he ordered. “I'll get something to dress your hand with.”

When he came back with a bandage, Mario held out his hand and let him dress the large cut in his palm with the white dressing material. “This is Robert's fault, too!” he accused the man who had broken his heart by falling in love with Erik's boyfriend. His voice sounded still slurred and Erik smiled melancholy at him and said. “You can tell him that if you ever see him again. Come on, guy, it's time for bed. You can stay here tonight, I don't think that you should go home in your current state.”

He led the smaller one to his bedroom, deciding that his bed was large enough to have some company for one night. Mario leaned heavily against him, nuzzling his neck with his face.

“You're a nice guy, Erik. When I first met you, I thought that I don't like you, but, you're really a nice guy. Marco is such a fool to let you go!”

Erik sighed, urging Mario to sit down on the edge of the bed, so he could take his shoes off. “He didn't let me go, he left me, Mario,” he only said, fighting against new tears that welled up in his eyes. He had cried the entire day, just until Mario suddenly had stood before his front door with the bottle of whiskey in his hand. He had cried enough for someone who obviously hadn't loved him as much as he thought he had.

“He is a fool, nonetheless,” Mario said and his voice didn't sound as slurred as it had sounded only a few minutes ago.

Erik smiled at the other brunet. “Robert is the fool. How could he treat you like this? As if you had never meant anything to him?” he mused, tugging at the belt of Mario's jeans.

Mario smiled tipsily at him. “Do you want to seduce me, sweet Er-hick-ik?” he asked, a loud hiccup cutting his last word off.

Erik snorted. “No, Mario. I just want you to feel more comfortable during your sleep.”

“That's a pity, you are really a handsome guy,” Mario pouted and Erik couldn't help but snort with helpless amusement again. “Oh Mario, you're really drunk. Come on. Take your pants and your shirt off. You need some rest and I will take care of you in case that your wound will cause you more trouble.”

Mario pouted again, but did as he was told and when Erik laid down next to him, wrapping his arm around the younger one's shoulder, Mario cuddled up to him with his head on Erik's chest, falling asleep almost immediately.

Erik lay there in the darkness, staring blindly at the ceiling and stroking absentmindedly Mario's arm and his heart didn't ache as much as it had done since Marco had left him as he listened to his silent snoring and felt the other one's warmth soaking through his own undershirt.

Maybe, Mario was right and he would get over Marco some day, forget how hurt he had felt as the blond had told him that he had fallen in love with another man – a man Erik had considered as a good friend and whom he had trusted. Maybe, he would wake up some day without the tight weight pressing his heart together until he thought that he couldn't breathe any longer and maybe, but only maybe, he would learn to love and to trust again some day.

**

Life went on during the next weeks and months and brought some changes with it, slowly, but steadily and sometimes almost unnoticed. The one change Erik did notice though was when Mario asked him if he could move in with him.

Erik hadn't thought of looking for another roommate after Marco had moved out, but Mario's own roommate had fallen in love with someone and wanted his girlfriend to move in with him. They had spent almost every evening together when they were finished at the university, none of them ready to face their lonely home and empty life, and Erik didn't need to think twice when Mario asked him shyly and uncertainly if he could have Marco's former room, because the smaller student had become a good friend and an important part of his life during the weeks when they had shared their grief and sorrow and had cried together for what they had lost.

He said yes, and the huge and happy smile on Mario's face as he embraced him made his heart flip and his eyes wet, but this time not because he was sad, but because he was happy. He helped Mario with his boxes and stuff and the first evening they spent sitting at the kitchen table which was no Mario's kitchen table, as well, they drank whiskey again and wallowed in their memories, a lot of them about Marco and Robert, but a lot of them only about themselves and the things they had done together.

Deep in the night, when Erik stumbled into his bed, tipsy and dizzy, he didn't feel lonely, at all, because he knew that his friend and fellow-sufferer was sleeping right next door and this knowledge comforted him more than he thought it would ever do.

After this change, they settled into a nice routine with having breakfast together, going to the university together and cleaning their flat together. They never fought about their duties like Erik had done with Marco so oftentimes and after two months of living together, Erik couldn't imagine living alone any more. When they first had met, Erik hadn't liked the other, rather cheeky student, at all, and he had only agreed to hook up with him because he had helped Marco getting an internship in his uncle's office, but now, he knew how lucky he was to call Mario his friend.

Other changes went by barely noticeable and it took Erik a rather long time to realize then. After three more months, he realized that life had become bearable and colorful again and that he laughed more than he cried, especially when he was together with Mario, sitting at their kitchen table and talking about everything and nothing, or when they played some games together like FIFA or simply watched TV, snuggled close together on their couch.

They also went out again, visiting a bar or a disco, sometimes alone, sometimes with friends and when Mario snickered about some stupid joke he had made, his eyes sparkling with amusement, his heart missed a beat or started to race and there was warmth spreading out from his belly and into every cell of his body. Erik liked to cuddle with the younger one, and he did it as often as he could, stroking his soft and fragrant hair and enjoying the content purring noises Mario made whenever he did so.

The nights when he cried himself to sleep because of his heartbreaking sorrow became rarer and finally stopped after five months and the times he laughed and giggled again, happily and cheerfully became more and more. He noticed the change in Mario, as well, his friend's cheeks lost their paleness and became rosy again and Erik could see the wonderful golden sparkles in the beautiful soft brown eyes again when Mario laughed about something funny he had said. Sometimes, he said silly things on purpose, just to make Mario's lips curl into that wonderful smile and his eyes sparkle with mischief and amusement.

Erik had gotten used to learn with Mario for their exams, Mario helped him with English, Politics and pedagogy and Erik helped Mario with German, Religion and Geography. They both wanted to become a teacher and Erik hoped that they would get a job at the same school when they were finished. It would be nice to not only live with the smaller brunet, but also to work with him, to talk about their pupils and colleagues and together, they googled all schools in their city to look where they would like to work.

Time went by and life went on and although Erik still thought of Marco at least one time every day, he had won back his joy and his will to live again and he knew that he had to thank Mario for that. Mario seemed to feel the same way, because sometimes, when they sat together, he took Erik's hand to press it gently while he smiled at him and every time he did, Erik returned the tender pressure and smiled back.

First, Erik had looked out for Marco wherever he had gone to, had hoped and feared at the same time that he would see him all of a sudden, had craved to meet him again, but after six months, he could walk through their city without fear and without looking out for his former boyfriend.

And then, he did see him again, just when the ninth month after their breakup had passed.

**

Erik was busied with cooking for Mario after a stressful day with two exams the other student had had, when the sudden ringing of the door bell almost made him spill the hot water for the spaghetti he wanted to cook.

He cursed silently under his breath as he went to the door, blowing over the spot on his hand where the hot water had burned him. When he opened the door, he froze.

“Hello Marco! What are you doing here?” he finally stammered, staring disbelievingly at his ex.

Marco smiled at him, a hopeful, crooked grin that once had made Erik's heart beat faster, but that now only made him frown. “Hello, Erik! May I come in?” the blond asked and Erik stepped aside with a sigh.

“Fine with me. If you really have to. But, make it short, I'm busy.” He turned around, not bothering to look back whether Marco followed him or not, shaking his burning hand and muttering something about unexpected visitors. He began to stir the tomato sauce again while Marco took his seat on the kitchen table, the same place where he had sat when he had lived here and where Mario now sat. Erik frowned again, not sure why seeing Marco sitting there disturbed him that much.

“Why are you here, Marco? Did you forget something I haven't already sent to your new address?” he inquired, focusing on his cooking again.

“No, I'm here because I want you back, Erik.”

The cooking spoon fell out of Erik's hand, hot, red sauce splashing around and leaving stains all over his white shirt. “Damn it!” Erik shouted as a drop of the hot liquid burned his hand again. He whooshed around, staring at Marco.

“What do you think are you doing here, Marco Reus?!” he yelled at his ex and Marco flinched and lowered his eyes down at the wooden table.

“I'm trying to win you back. I made a mistake, Erik, and I will do everything you want me to do if you'll only take me back,” he confessed silently.

Erik blinked, not sure whether this was a dream – a truly bad dream or not. He looked at his ex-boyfriend, the man he had been crazy about – so crazy that he had thought that his life would end when Marco had broken up with him. He saw Marco sitting there where he had sat during their life together, oftentimes fighting and arguing about their daily duties and he saw Mario sitting there before his mind's eye, laughing with him and suddenly, he saw things perfectly clear. He knew exactly what he wanted and what he had to do, although he knew that it would hurt not only, Marco, but also he himself. But, Erik had moved on, finally knowing to whom he truly belonged, and he knew that he had to cut the line still connecting him with Marco here and now.

Erik sighed and switched the stove of. Then, he sat down on the table, as well, opposite Marco.

“Nothing will make me taking you back, Marco, nothing you could ever do,” he said almost gently.

Marco swallowed audibly, looking up at him with tears in his admittedly beautiful eyes. “Why not, Erik?” he asked huskily.

“Because I don't love you any more, Marco.”

Marco said nothing to his statement, only looked at him with pleading eyes. Erik felt sorry for him, but it was the truth and Erik asked himself why it had taken him so long to realize how he truly felt.

“But, you were crazy for me, Erik, you said that you...” Marco begged, a single tear slowly rolling down on his pale cheek.

Erik smiled melancholy. “I was crazy for you, Marco. I was like a lunatic, crazy for you and addicted to you and what you cared to throw at me of that little affection you felt for me and what you gifted me with when you were in the right mood. You were my moon and kept me trapped me in your cold white light. When you left me, I was like a junkie on cold turkey and I thought I wouldn't survive without you and your cold light lightening up the darkness surrounding me. But then I found someone who was there for me, someone who made me believe in life and love and happiness again. He bathed me in his golden light and he became my sun, warming me from the inside and the outside, and his soft rays made everything around me grow and bloom. He made me laugh and cry, but in a good way, cry with joy and happiness and not only with despair and anger. He held my hand when I cried my heart out because of you and he let me hold his hand when he cried because of the one stupid asshole who had left him, too dense to see what a wonderful and precious treasure he had thrown away. Since I know him, there is no darkness any longer and he will always be my sun, the center of my world and the wonderful star I'm circling around. I'm sorry, Marco, but I don't love you any longer and I don't want you any longer. You chose to leave me when you thought you had found someone who would be cooler, more fascinating or beautiful, you simply threw me away like a used tissue and after nine months, you suddenly want me to take you back? What happened? Did Robert leave you just like you left me? I'm sorry, but you'll have to find someone else. I'm not available any longer. Our story is over and I will never be with you again.”

Marco silently stood up and made his way to the door. When he had reached it, he turned around on Erik one last time and asked: "Does he know how lucky he is? Does Mario know that you love him?”

Erik smiled. “No, Marco. He doesn't know that I love him. But tonight, I will tell him that I love him. Tonight, I will tell Mario that I love him.”


	2. Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik realized that he fell in love with Mario when Marco visited him to win him back. Will he tell Mario how he feels about him? And how will Mario react? Does he love Erik, as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the promised second chapter, told from Mario's POV. It is rather emotional, I guess, hopefully not too sweet and fluffy, but the boys simply didn't let me write it in another way. It is pretty late and I'm tired, so please excuse the mistakes, I will proof-read it within the next days, but, I wanted to post this chapter today.
> 
> Enjoy reading it and please, give me feedback, your opinion matters a lot to me and keeps me writing, so if you liked it, please leave kudos or take the time to write a comment! :-)

Mario opened the door to the flat he shared with Erik silently, hoping that he could surprise his friend and roommate with his early arrival. His exams had gone well and Mario wanted to share his joy with the one who had helped him through the hard times, learning with him all night long, listening to him and encouraging him whenever Mario had felt desperate and unsure.

First, Erik had been nothing more than a fellow-sufferer, being as heartbroken and lonely as he himself, but soon, he had become a close friend and over the last few months, Mario had realized that Erik was much more to him than just a friend. He didn't know whether Erik felt the same way about him or not, but he hoped that some day, the taller student would return his love and forget the man who had broken his heart so cruelly.

Mario paused in the doorway as he heard voices coming from the kitchen. The delicious smell of Mario's beloved tomato sauce filled the air and he inhaled deeply before he eventually recognized the strange voice and froze in place.

“I'm here because I want you back, Erik,” Marco said and Mario felt icy from the inside all of a sudden. His blood thrummed in his ears as he turned around, fleeing from the place that had become his home and his shelter and that now radiated hostility and coldness. Mario closed the door behind him as silently as he had opened it and stumbled down the stairs, tears rolling over his face as he ran blindly as fast as he could, leaving the man he loved and his former and now again boyfriend behind.

**

Mario didn't know how long he had sat on the bench in the park where he had sat with Erik so oftentimes, staring miserably into the darkness without seeing anything when footsteps approached and someone sat down beside him. Mario blinked, wiping over his face to hide his tears.

“I hoped that I would find you here on our bench, Mario,” Erik said as he sat down. “I waited for you the entire evening. What happened? I tried to call you, but you didn't answer your phone. Did something go wrong with your exams, Mario?” he then asked, reaching out for Mario's cold hand.

Mario pulled his hand away. “No, my exams went well. I passed them,” he said in a flat voice. He could see Erik watching him with a worried and confused expression on his handsome face, but he refused to look back at him, afraid that he would break down and cry again. Losing Erik felt much worse than losing Robert, and this although Erik actually had never been his.

“Mario, please, talk to me! Did Robert suddenly show up? Did he tell you that he wants you back?” Erik's voice sounded pleadingly.

Mario turned his head to look at him. “Why do you say that, Erik?” he asked coolly.

Erik took his hand again. Mario tried to pull away again, but Erik didn't let go of his hand, stroking his palm with his thumb. “Because Marco showed up today. He came to our place and told me that he wanted me back,” Erik replied silently.

Mario lowered his head and bit his lip. “Yes, I know. I heard him saying that when I came home,” he whispered, new tears welling up in his eyes.

There was a long silence while Erik simply stroked his hand before he finally asked: “You didn't stay long enough to hear my answer to his wish then, I guess?”

Mario shook his hand. “No, I didn't. I ran away because I didn't want to hear you saying to him that you love him,” he croaked out, suppressing a desperate sob.

Erik let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around Mario's shoulder instead. “That's a pity, Mario, because you missed me saying to him that I will never take him back, no matter what he says or does - although, if I really think about it, it isn't so bad at all. Because I can tell you how I feel about you and whom I really love myself now, instead of you hearing me saying it to Marco.”

Mario leaned against him, not daring to believe his ears. “And whom do you love?” he whispered hoarsely, taking Erik's other hand and playing with his fingers.

Erik chuckled quietly and Mario could feel him relax and melt against him, just as if he had been as anxious and unsure as Mario himself. “Do you really have to ask, Mario?” he murmured into his ear and Mario vigorously nodded his head, a happy smile forming on his lips.

“Yes, I have to ask, because I need to hear you saying it out loud, Erik,” he said, his voice filled with joy and new hope. “I need to hear those famous three little words coming out of your beautiful mouth, so please, say them!”

Erik pulled him close and looked him deep in his brown eyes. “I love you, Mario,” he said tenderly and sincerely. “You are my sun and the center of my world and all I need to be happy and warm and alive. You are my best friend and my everything, my first thought in the morning and my last one before I sleep. In fact, you are my world and I never felt the same way about Marco like I feel about you. I love you, Mario and I will never ever love anybody else as much as I love you.”

Mario blinked against the tears of joy filling his eyes and he smiled shakily at his best friend and the one who had given him back his joy and his happiness again, the one and only who had made him love again. “I love you, too, Erik,” he said and this time he didn't try to hide his tears of joy. “I love you more than I ever loved someone and I will never stop loving you.”

Erik entangled their fingers and when he bent his head down, Mario lifted his chin up until their lips met for the first time. Their kiss was sweet and gentle, not about desire and passion, but only about love and deep care. Their kiss was tender and soft and Mario savored the feeling of Erik's smooth lips on his own for the very first time to the fullest. He knew that there would be more kisses, passionate and ardent kisses, tender and gentle ones, but this first sweet kiss would always be the one kiss he would remember even when he was gray and old.

**

They walked home again, hand in hand, and they ate the spaghetti Erik had cooked for him, smiling at each other with rosy cheeks and talking about everything and nothing like they had done so many times, sitting at their kitchen table until the moon was shining through the window. Mario had never liked its cold light and always closed the curtains so he wouldn't see the cold and for him hostile moon, but on this special evening, he felt warm and happy and safe in his beloved Erik's presence, his own warm and golden sun, because Erik was his sun just like he was Erik's sun now.

Later, they lay cuddled up together in Erik's bed and Mario remembered the first night they had lain in Erik's bed together, heartbroken and desperate. They kissed and cuddled, both of them happy with taking things slow instead of losing themselves in the heat of passion too early, and when Mario fell asleep, he dreamed of a wonderful future with the man he truly belonged to, wrapped in his warmth and his love.

Over the next weeks, they did what they had done before, spending their time together with all the things they liked, talking, going out, playing games and sitting at their kitchen table and it almost seemed as if nothing had changed.

But, some things did change, because they touched and kissed each other like two young men deeply in love should do, and Mario savored every kiss and every soft caress, being happier than he had ever been in his whole life before. They weren't only close friends and roommates any longer, but a real couple living together and so they slept in the same bed every night, cuddled up and warm and safe, knowing that the time would come when they would share more than just kisses and sweet caresses. After two weeks, they even bought a new, bigger bed and Mario's clothes now hung beside Erik's clothes in the same wardrobe, just like it should be when you are a true couple and not only friends and roommates.

**

It was the evening when they both had finished their exams and gotten the pledge from their favorite school that they could make their internship there, sitting in their kitchen once more, when Erik took his hand and looked him deep in his eyes.

“I want to make love to you, tonight, Mario,” he whispered. “I want to show you how much I love you with my body, my heart and my soul. Please, tell me that you want that, too, my beloved Sunny.”

Mario pressed his hand and smiled back at him. “I want that, too, Erik,” he said happily, knowing that this was the perfect night for making love to the man he loved more than life itself for the first time.

They had slept together in their bed in their now shared bedroom every night, but they had never done more than kiss each other and stroke and jerk each other off and Mario had been deeply grateful that Erik hadn't rushed him, but waited patiently until he was ready to give himself to him.

Erik's face had never been more beautiful and his smile had never been more tender as he stood up and gently pulled Mario to his feet to lead him to their bedroom. Mario let him take the lead, trusting his sweet boyfriend with his heart and his soul, knowing that he would never hurt him.

Only when he reached out to close the curtain, Erik took his hand and lifted it to his lips to keep him from doing so. “No, please Mario, I want to see you bathed in the moon's silvery light, because it isn't cold and threatening any longer. Your love and your warmth defeated the coldness and you will never have to fear the moon again, my Sunny. This moon shining on us is a friendly moon.”

And Mario knew that Erik was right, that their love had driven away every coldness, leaving only warmth and happiness in their home and their hearts. The silvery moonlight shone onto them as they slowly undressed each other, caressing every inch of warm fragrant skin they exposed with lips and tender fingers and when Erik pressed him down on the bed, covering him with his own body, Mario thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful than Erik's face, suffused with the love and desire his boyfriend felt for him and bathed in the shimmering silvery moonlight.

“I love you, my Mario, I love you so much,” Erik whispered again and again, repeating his words like a mantra as he kissed every millimeter of Mario's face, dabbing soft kisses on his nose, his cheeks and his eyelids and Mario pulled his head close, searching for the warm lips with his own mouth to show him how much he loved and desired him, as well.

“I love you, too, my Erik,” he murmured, his tongue darting out of his mouth to invite Erik's to dance with his own and his hands started to explore the lithe body above him, stroking and caressing every place and every spot within their reach until Erik moaned and shuddered.

Their kisses became more heated as passion until need and lust filled every cell of their bodies and then, Erik kissed his way along his jaw and his chest, lavishing attention on Mario's sensitive nipples until Mario thought he would faint from the sheer pleasure Erik aroused in him. He was hard and aching and Erik's own erection brushed over his needy manhood with every move, making Mario moan and squirm and shiver.

“Ah, someone's eager!” Erik chuckled tenderly, enjoying Mario's whimpers and his soft moans as he kissed his way further down until he had reached his destiny. “Ooh, yes, please, Erik, please!” Was all Mario could groan as hot and wet lips enclosed his throbbing cock and a wet and eager tongue teased his shaft with soft licks. He stared at the brown shock of hair bobbing up and down on his length with astonishment, trying to remember the last time anything had felt as good as this, but as hard as he tried, there was nothing and then, he realized the reason why: because no one had ever done this for him with so much love like Erik did now.

“This is wonderful Erik, please don't stop!” he begged and Erik lifted his head up and smiled at him. “I won't stop, Sunny, don't worry. I'm going to prepare you now. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, I do, Erik,” Mario answered without hesitation and he tensed only slightly as cool and slick fingers curiously explored the cleft between his cheeks. He closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasure Erik's mouth gifted him with and breathed deeply and slowly and when Erik tenderly pushed one finger inside him, Mario knew that this time, there would be no pain and discomfort, only lust and desire.

Mario lost all track of time as Erik prepared him patiently and thoroughly, taking his time and pleasuring him with his lips and his tongue until Mario was only a quivering and whimpering mess and when he brushed over his sweet spot for the first time, he moaned loudly, begging the older one to take him.

“Oh no, Sunny, this was only the beginning. You're not ready yet. But you will be ready for me, soon, I promise you,” Erik soothed him and Mario wondered from where the taller young man took his patience and his self-control to be so gentle and soft. Robert had never took his time, had always been in a hurry and eager to get what he wanted and although Mario had never felt real pain, but he also oftentimes hadn't felt the breathtaking pleasure and lust others had talked about.

Only when Erik answered him, he realized that he had spoken out loud. “Because I care more about your pleasure than mine, my beloved Mario. I want it to be perfect for you. I could never enjoy what you don't enjoy. I love you and I want you to remember our first time until the day you close your eyes forever as if it had been yesterday. So relax and enjoy, because nothing will happen until I'm sure that your first time will be as perfect as I want it to be for you.”

Mario smiled and obeyed, closing his eyes as Erik started to massage his sensitive nub with every tender and careful thrust of his fingers and the electric jolts of hot white pleasure shooting from that little knob into every limb and every part of his body made him see stars and arch his back. Erik's mouth kept going on with his ardent and relentless ministration, worshiping his cock as if there was no tomorrow and soon, Mario was sure that he would go crazy with need and his burning desire.

“Erik, please, please, I'm ready. It will be over very soon if you'll go on like this!” he pleaded and Erik finally took pity of him and pulled his fingers out, letting go of his now very wet and very hard throbbing manhood only reluctantly.

“The next time, I will make you come like this, Sunny. But now, I need to be inside you, buried deep in your wonderful warmth and heat and bathe in your love and your pleasure, my wonderful sun,” he said hoarsely, hastily pulling the rubber over his own rock-hard member and lining himself up with the lube.

When he covered Mario with his strong body, Mario wrapped his arms and his legs around him without hesitation, trusting his beloved one with his heart and his soul that he would never hurt him.

Erik bent down, whispering “I love you,” before he captured Mario's mouth with his lips, slipping with his tongue into the soft and sweet cavern that promised to be as warm and wonderful as Mario's secret core he slowly entered with his manhood, making him his in every possible way. Mario moaned as Erik gently breached his puckered rosebud swallowing the other man without resistance and he moaned again as Erik stretched and filled him as perfectly as he could never have imagined it. “I love you, Erik!” he cried out, his ardent words silenced by the hungry mouth demanding his submission which Mario gave happily and without any doubts, tasting himself on Erik's agile and clever tongue.

“Look at me, Sunny. Let me see your pleasure and your love, my sweet Mario!” Erik said as he drew back from his swollen lips and Mario opened his eyes and looked up at him, letting him see what Erik longed to see without holding back anything. Erik rewarded him by showing him his own pleasure and love, tenderly moving above him, thrusting in and pulling out in a steady rhythm to give Mario the time to adjust and get used to him.

Mario didn't try to hold back his whimpers, moans and gasps of lust and arousal, letting go and giving himself completely to the man he loved so much. When Erik sensed his complete devotion, he picked up the pace of his movements, snaking his hand between their so intimately connected bodies and began to stroke Mario's aching cock in time to his movements.

“You don't have to do that. I'm sure that I can come without being touched there,” Mario whispered and Erik kissed him gently. “I know and we will do it that way the next time. But, I want it to be perfect and you will come much more intensive being stimulated both ways,” he murmured and Mario's eyes became wet by Erik's loving words, because he had never felt as loved and wanted as he felt right now.

“It is perfect, Erik. It can't be anything else than perfect, because you are the one making love to me. It feels as if it was not only our first time, but the real first time, at all,” he said hoarsely and the love and happiness he saw in Erik's eyes took his breath away.

They moved in perfect unison and Mario felt the pleasure of an incredible orgasm build in his groin, sending hot waves of lust along his spine as his ecstasy washed over him, making him cry out and arch his back, shuddering helplessly underneath the love of his life. Creamy white stripes erupted from his cock, coating Erik's tenderly stroking fingers and both of their bellies and his loud moans echoed in his ears, but his eyes never left Erik's face, holding his gaze and showing him that the older one had been able to satisfy him, completely.

Erik followed him over the edge after three more powerful thrusts and Mario savored and enjoyed every shudder and every shiver of ecstasy and pleasure Erik's forceful climax pulled from him. They held each other tight as they lay there, catching their breath and dwelling in the warm glow of the afterglow and their love and happiness and the last whispered words before they fell asleep with a happy smile on their faces were a softly murmured “I love you.”

**

Sometimes, the moon and the sun meet at the sky, the moon still visible when the sun slowly rises, the glowing red ball hovering over the horizon while the silvery light of the moon slowly fades.

It was one of these mornings when two young men sat on a bench in a peaceful and lonely park, surrounded by green grass, bushes and trees, listening to the cheerful serenade of the birds greeting the newborn day.

They sat there, watching the sun rise and the moon vanish, holding hands and sharing sweet smiles and loving glances, and at this beautiful morning, the two young men promised to each other that they would always love one another and never leave each other alone; and when they sealed their promise with a tender kiss, they knew that they would always keep their promise and never break it.

**

About ten years later, a young boy sat on the same bench where the two young men had sat, turning around on his mother and asked: “Look, mommy, there is a heart carved in the backrest of the bench!”

His mother looked at the heart and smiled. “Yes, darling, there is a heart with two names.”

“What names, mommy?” The boy asked curiously and his mother read the names out loud: “Erik and Mario, honey. There were two young men sitting on this bench who liked each other, a lot. They carved this heart into the backrest and wrote their names into it,” she told him.

The boy frowned. “Do you think that this happened a long time ago?” he inquired, considering the perfect heart with the two names in the middle.

His mother considered the carving more carefully. “No, sweetie, I don't think so. This carving is freshly made. It can't be older than a few days. Maybe, they sat there yesterday or the day before yesterday,” she replied and when she looked up, she saw two handsome men in their early thirties pass the bench where she was sitting with her little son, both of them smiling at her. They didn't touch, but they walked close side by side and she knew that they truly belonged to each other.

The young mother smiled back at them and said to her son again: “Yes, darling, I'm sure that they sat here on this bench just yesterday.”


End file.
